


Rock Bottom, Sky High

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sex Work, Smut, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 08 -Sex Work. Nick sells his body for drugs and gets into the claws of a dangerous stranger - quite literally.





	Rock Bottom, Sky High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMage/gifts).



> I skipped day 07 because I've been busy. I will post that one eventually - out of order. I hope you'll enjoy day 08!

**Rock Bottom, Sky High**

"Undress."  
A single command, maybe even the first word the stranger said to him. The last few hours blurred out in his memories. Nick remembered he was running out of H. Gloria's death had turned his life to the worse - where he was just consuming before, trying to shut out the guilt, the sadness, fleeing reality, now he was craving to be in a near-death status as often as possible.  
He had started _doing favors_ in exchange for money to buy drugs. Flirting was something he was really good at. Sometimes he openly offered prostitution, other times he pretended serious interest, just to rob his fake lovers. He couldn't remember what had been the case here.

"How much will you pay?" he tried to start negotiating, voice rough and dry. The man smirked. "More than you asked for." Then he repeated his command. _"Undress."_

Nick couldn't remember what he asked for. What they agreed on. His routine included giving blowjobs, sometimes he received one for a quick twenty dollars, but then there would be no point in undressing. He could just remember meeting this guy in a bar downtown. He looked rich. He also vaguely remembered an amazingly expensive car, and entering the hotel. Finding a room had faded into oblivion, he was aware of his surroundings for the very first time now. He was sitting on a bed, which was still made. It was a nice, clean room, surely a hotel of at least four stars.  
He slowly unbuttoned the fancy colored shirt he was wearing. He had picked it up from the trash a couple days ago, one button was torn off, and there was a cigarette burn on the sleeve. Still good enough for him to wear.

The man went back to the door and locked it. This alarmed Nick, but he tried not to show. The man meant money. Maybe he could go weeks without selling himself after this. "I'm asking for four hundred now," he told the older. "Preferably in twenties."  
He was aiming high for as obvious of an addict he was, but he was prepared to negotiate and to cut the price in half, if he had to. "I usually don't do anal," he explained.

The man crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I'm going to keep you busy all night," he started the negotiating from his side. "And I'll take you bareback."  
Nick swallowed. Either this man was extremely stupid, or he had STDs himself. Who knew how many hookers he had brought here before. But Nick didn't care. He had exchanged needles, he wasn't tested and for all he knew he'd only live for a couple more months.  
And then it was also thrilling. It would be an all-new experience. At least the older looked decent, even hot when he smirked. Nick nodded.

"I will also..." the man started and approached the bed. "...draw blood. Leave some wounds."  
"You're into that?" Nick blurted out, while he was pulling his pants down. "We might have to add up in that case. Can't go to anyone else with cuts on my chest, right?"

The man chuckled quietly. "I will pay extra. I will pay so much that you won't ever worry about getting your drugs again. You will also stop caring about STDs, because you'll get the best treatment for whatever you catch."

Nick was standing in front of the bed, all naked. He had just kicked his socks into a corner, grinning on the prospect of even more money, when the older said those words. All of a sudden he felt cold and insecure. He frowned and hugged himself with his arms, covering up at least some skin.  
The man was still wearing his smile, and now that Nick thought about it, it looked like a predator. Almost like a psychopath. What he said sounded too good to be true, and what it could imply was terrifying. Avoiding the man's eyes he turned his head to look out of the windows.

Of course the stranger noticed his change of expression. He had undressed in the meantime, and now he came closer, put a hand on Nick's shoulder and brushed his cheek with his lips.  
"Are you going to kill me?" Nick asked, still not looking at him. He wasn't sure why it scared him, he was ready to go, had been since Gloria overdosed. But being in the situation where it could happen, locked in a hotel room with a stranger who admitted he'd hurt him, he felt uneasy. It wasn't the way he wanted to go. He always thought he'd overdose, fall asleep and stop breathing, or suffocate on his own vomit while he was unconscious.  
"How're you gonna do it? A blade? Gun? Will you strangle me?"

"No," the man replied and Nick wasn't sure which of the questions it was the answer to. He led him to the large windows and guided his hands towards the windowsill. He was gentle, patient. He hugged him from behind, before he gave him a nudge to continue. "Bow down and brace yourself," he whispered.

When he pushed in, Nick's eyes widened and his fingers tried to dig into the windowsill. Cold lube met his hot skin, and a slight sting of pain let him cramp his muscles. He bowed down further and bit his own arm to stop himself from screaming, whining or complaining. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, he wanted to pull away, but two strong hands held him in place. And then, all of a sudden the pain eased. It was like the older man's hands had absorbed it from him.

The man reached around him, touched his dick, which was still flaccid, slightly interested at most. But the touch felt good. "Relax," he could hear him say. "All your pain is going to stop. All your worries will soon be gone."  
Nick tried to believe him. He released the arm he had bitten, looked up through the windows. The city lay below like a sea of stars. Colorful neon lights looked like galaxies, a blinking light like a shooting star.  
More lube was added and the cold sensation gave Nick goose bumps, but the movement felt better and better. The angle was working well, and Nick could feel himself grow in the other's hand. He looked at the city lights once more, then closed his eyes and felt his pulse down inside. It felt fantastic.

"You do this often?" Nick asked and gasped for air.  
"Don't talk," he could hear the other answer, and something about his voice made him shudder. He opened his eyes again and he thought he had seen the man's eyes glow in the reflection of the window. 

Suddenly it all went fast. A strong hand reached for his head and pulled him back by his hair. An arm welcomed him in a strong embrace, claws digging into his chest. Nick didn't know if he should laugh or scream, he did a bit of both, and from all the intense impressions he came against the window.  
His muscles tightened around the other man's stiff flesh and then he could feel it - pain. Numbing, intense pain, up in his shoulder.  
_He has stabbed me,_ Nick thought. _At least I'm dying with an orgasm._ He could feel the man's tongue touch the wound, could feel him lick up his blood. A second wave of pain hit him, this time it came from his neck. Warm blood ran down his back, and also his chest, which was scratched open.  
Nick fainted in the arms of the stranger.

He woke up again several hours later in the hotel bed. Copper brown stains on the sheets and the musky smell of the other man proved that last night had indeed happened. But the pain was gone.  
Even more, when Nick looked down at his body, there were no scratches. And the abscess that had grown in his left arm - gone.  
He wasn't craving anymore. The headache and mild sickness he had been feeling for weeks nonstop whenever he wasn't high had stopped. His nose, which he had forgotten was constantly irritated - now calm. Every little itching he had grown accustomed to had left him.  
"Am I dead?" he asked, and he wasn't surprised to find the man next to him wide awake.

"No," was the answer he got. "You're reborn."


End file.
